Rain
by daisygirl101
Summary: Hiro used to love the rain. It was calming, almost inspirational to his work. But Tadashi had always been the best part of the rain. / "I miss you."


So I'm in love with this movie. Nuff said.

Big Hero 6 © Disney

* * *

><p>The rain came down calmly outside. Baymax was currently stored away, happily recharging his battery. Mochi was curled up on Hiro's bed, purring and enjoying the warmth that came with Hiro's quilt. A mug of hot chocolate was left steaming on Hiro's desk, somewhat forgotten. The rain seemed to be the attention magnet right now.<p>

Hiro used to love the rain. It was calming, almost inspirational to his work. He liked to listen to the pitter-patter of the water and analyze each drop of rain as it passed by. He used to admire the way the puddles formed along the sidewalk. Hiro used to smile at the simple pictures the water formed on his window.

But the best part about the rain was Tadashi. The two of them used to work in the garage together to the beat of the rain, building new gadgets and toying with new ideas to better the world. They would clink their hot chocolates together and laugh and joke with one another. They would use household items to make a beat with the rain. Rain was their favorite toy.

Now the rain just saddened him. It made him think of his long lost brother and how much he really missed him. Hiro missed the clinking noise of their mugs and the simple beat Tadashi unintentionally made when he walked. He dared to look over to Tadashi's side of the room. The bed was still neatly made, with everything left untouched since the explosion. Hiro sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. He looked briefly at the hat placed on Tadashi's bed and began to feel tears forming behind his eyes.

Hiro stood suddenly, knowing exactly what he wanted to do with this rain. He slipped on his sneakers and shrugged on his favorite blue jacket. After zipping up the jacket, he hesitated a moment before reaching for Tadashi's hat. Hiro paused, unsure if he wanted to touch the special object of clothing. But after a moment of hesitation, he picked up the hat and placed it on his head. He gave Mochi one last look before walking down the stairs and past the second floor into the café. After making sure his aunt was distracted, Hiro slipped out the door and began to walk down the street.

The rain instantly reminded him of the cold. He shoved his hands in his pockets and marched on, determined to not let anything stop him from getting to his destination. People around him continued to walk with purpose, umbrellas held high and boots avoiding puddles. Hiro pushed on, making sure to walk under most of the awnings to avoid the worst of the rain.

_"Hiro, hurry up!" Tadashi yelled to his younger sibling. They had been racing through the rain after the trolley broke down just down the road. _

_"I'm coming!" Hiro yelled back with laughter as the rain came down. Puddles splashed and people were dodged. Tadashi stopped running suddenly and turned to Hiro, who couldn't stop fast enough. Hiro collided with Tadashi with a gasp. Tadashi wrapped his arms around his younger brother and laughed._

_"I win," Tadashi said as he let Hiro out of the death grip. Once Hiro stepped back, Tadashi began to laugh. He eyed his younger brother's hair and laughed even harder._

_"What?" Hiro asked with a concerned voice. Tadashi continued to laugh._

_"Your hair..." he managed to laugh out. Hiro turned to the store window next to him. His hair was a nightmare. _

_"Ach!" Hiro's hands flew up and tried to fix his sopping wet mess of black hair. Tadashi laughed even more and took the hat off of his head._

_"Here," Tadashi placed the hat on Hiro's head with a smile. "Let's get home, before anyone else sees your bad hair day." Hiro gave a toothy grin to his brother and laughed as the two walked home._

Hiro walked alone now. He missed the warmth of his brother by his side. He pulled the hat farther down on his head and walked out of town and toward the church.

Flashbacks of fire and explosions crossed his brain. He saw people dressed in black and white flash by in his mind, and shook his head to tell them to leave him alone. He stopped walking when he reached the spot he had set out for.

A field of grass and cement surrounded him. A cement slab sat below his feet. It read "Tadashi Hamada, beloved scientist, friend, nephew, and brother, 1996-2014". Hiro fell to his knees in front of the slab and felt the tears beginning to come.

"Hi Tadashi. It's been three months and six days since you left us," Hiro began. "It's been raining all day. It makes me think of you and all of the fun we had when it rained.

"This week was good at school. I've been able to add even more medical procedures Baymax. He's doing well too. He's back home charging. I know he misses you a lot.

"Gogo is working on her bike more. She thinks it could be ready as soon as next week. I don't remember the last time she was so excited," Hiro said with a smile. "Honey Lemon exploded pink all over the lab today. Wasabi was not pleased," he said as he laughed. "All his tools were out of place. Oh, and Fred has been hanging around the lab a lot this week. I think he's got a thing for Gogo. It's kinda amusing.

"I found a pile of notes tucked away in a bookcase in your old lab today. They seemed important, so I didn't want to bring them into the rain. They all look as if they're codes. I wish you were here to help me." Hiro looked back as the storm picked up. "Aunt Cass is going to be looking for me soon. She's making chicken tonight- your favorite. I wish you were here to eat with us." Hiro looked over the stone and placed his hand on the cold surface. Tears came down as he stood and took one last look at his brother's grave.

"I miss you, Tadashi. More than you could ever imagine. I love you, and I'll see you tomorrow," Hiro finished as he walked back home.

As the rain came down, he couldn't even begin to thank his brother enough for the good memories he left behind in the rain. Tadashi stood next to his gravestone the entire time and smiled with his angel wings gleaming as his younger brother walked away.

"I miss you too, Hiro. See you soon."

* * *

><p>Thank you lovely people for reading :)<p> 


End file.
